Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia
by Crying Wolf Spirit
Summary: Kate's the new girl at Ranger School with high hopes that she will become the best ranger ever. But it's a long, harrowing path filled with regret, anger, betrayal, and loss. Will she make it? Bad summary, better story!
1. A New Beginning

**Hey, everyone, Okami here! This is my first fanfiction on here, and I'm totally psyched! Now I can find some people who won't judge me for what I like, and will possibly like the same things that I do. :)**

**Okami: Anyway, who should do the Disclaimer this time...?**

**Kate: *Raises hand***

**Rhythmi: Oooh, oooh, me me me!**

**Keith: *Sleeping***

**Okami: KEITH WAKE UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Keith: Well ya DON'T HAVE TO YELL!**

**Okami: ...You're yelling.**

**Keith: You yelled first!**

**Kellyn: Just do the freaking Disclaimer so we can all get on with our lives!**

**Keith: Fine. *Sighs* Okami does not own Pokemon. **

**Kellyn: Thank God.**

* * *

Three.

Two.

One.

Capture on!

The girl quickly pressed a button on her green capture styler and rapidly drew circles around the little yellow mouse-like pokemon. It sparked irritably, and reared to attack, but the girl was slightly faster.

Whipping the capture styler around, the capture disk mimicked her movements flawlessly. After a short moment, she stopped abruptly.

"Capture complete!"

A man emerged from the shadows, cackling ominously. Puzzled, the girl took a step back.

Smiling evilly, the man began to circle her, still smiling. "Good, _very_ good!" he exclaimed in a booming

voice, causing the girl to jump.

Startled, she took yet another step back. "Um, are you okay?"

He laughed manically. "My name, it is Kaplan. You have passed the entry exam with flying colors, and are now a member of the undefeated, inscrutable, Team School!"

The door that had led into the small building was flung open, revealing a petite silhouette in the doorframe.

"Mr. Kaplan!" a woman with long, reddish brown hair said sternly. "Will you cut the stupid act already?"

Mr. Kaplan laughed sheepishly. "Hi there, Ms. April. Good to see you too!"

Ms. April slammed the door shut behind her and strode over to them. "I wish you wouldn't tease my students like that!" there was a hint of exasperation to her voice. "We've gotten a flood of complaints about your little act that you put on!"

The girl watched Ms. April and Mr. Kaplan staring each other down. "Err.." she wracked her brain for a distraction. "So, you're Ms. April?"

Ms. April was brought back to Earth. "Why, yes I am." she smiled warmly, but flashed a cold glare at Mr. Kaplan. "And you must be…?"

"I'm Kate!" her pale blue eyes sparkled warmly from under her light brown bangs as she extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Ms. April shook her hand. "No, the pleasure's all mine!"

"Hey, don't ignore me!" Mr. Kaplan whined. "I'm Mr. Kaplan. I work here in the Training Room with a lady named Ms. Claire!" Mr. Kaplan looked around. "Huh. I guess she's not here right now."

Kate smiled at Mr. Kaplan. "

Well, it's nice to meet you too!"

Ms. April put her hand on Kate's s

houlder and began to guide her outside. "Well, we mustn't keep your classmates waiting any longer!"

Kate nodded.

As Ms. April guided Kate to the main building, a school bell went off.

"Oh, that's the morning bell. When it rings, you had better be in class, otherwise you're counted as tardy." Ms. April explained upon seeing Kate's startled expression.

Kate nodded. "Okay, I'll keep that in mind!"

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Well, Kate did for the most part, with assorted phrases like 'uh-huh' or 'neat!'. Ms. April, clearly oblivious to Kate's responses, continued talking about how many new friends she would make.

_Yeah right. _Kate thought. _It's pretty near impossible for me to make friends!_

Ms. April took note of Kate's silence for the first time. "You'll make friends." she promised.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Sure I will." _And then I'll find a green Piplup with wings that sings the Tokyo Mew Mew theme song._

Ms. April chuckled knowingly.

Once inside, the pair grew quiet. And when Ms. April stopped outside of a classroom, Kate's heart leaped into her throat.

"Well, I'll go in first and get the class warmed up. I'll call you when it's your time to come in." Ms. April stepped into the classroom, leaving the door cracked open slightly.

Kate peered in and watched Ms. April at the front of the room. "Good morning, class!" Ms. April said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Ms. April." the whole class responded in one loud, monotone voice.

"As I mentioned yesterday, we have a new student." she continued.

That got everyone's attention.

"Is it a boy? Or a girl?" a boy asked.

"I hope it's a boy!" someone shouted.

"No, a girl!"

"Boy!"

"Girl!"

Kate felt herself flush. _Oh great. _She groaned inwardly. _Half of the class wants me to be a boy…_

Ms. April glared at her students. "Silence!" she ordered.

…But it didn't work.

"Hey!" a boy with flame-colored hair stood up. "Everybody shut up, I'm trying to sleep here!"

The class fell silent.

"Shut up isn't a nice word." A girl with fuzzy blond hair and sparkling azure eyes noted.

_"_Actually, it's two words." a boy with spiky brown hair remarked.

And the uproar began again.

"There was no need for that, Kellyn!" the blond girl snapped at the boy.

He shrugged, then looked at the redhead trying to sleep. "Well, it's Keith's fault!"

As the class grew louder, Kate realized Ms. April was unable to quell the riot. She poked her head in the room, brushing her bangs out of her face. "That my cue?" she asked innocently.

The class fell silent again, and every eye turned to her_._

Ms. April smiled at her gratefully.

Confidently, Kate strode to Ms. April's side, trying not to make eye contact with the students. _You can do it, Kate. Deep breaths..._

"Yes!" a girl hissed.

"No.." a boy groaned.

Kate shrugged. "Hey, sorry to disappoint, but I'm a girl. Deal with it."

The boy's face flushed completely red. "I, uh, d-didn't mean anything-"

Kate ignored him and turned to Ms. April. However, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the redheaded boy grinning at her.

Ms. April had been giggling, but now turned sharply to Keith. "What is it Keith? Why the big grin?"

Keith shrugged, looking away. "No reason. Jeez, can't a guy grin without having some ulterior motive behind it?"

Ms. April sighed, then turned to Kate. "Well, why don't you introduce yourself. I'm sure the class is dying to get to know you."

Kate surveyed the class. They all had the same bored expressions on their faces. "Yeah, they're dying all right." she said sarcastically, then muttered, "Dying of boredom."

Keith, who was sitting rather close to the front of the room, overheard Kate's side comment and snickered.

Ms. April smiled. "Well, introduce yourself anyway. They're listening." She glared sharply at her class as if to scare them into doing her bidding.

Kate shrugged. "Well, my name's Kate."

"And?" Ms. April prompted.

"And what?" Kate asked, then added quickly, "Oh, and I'm here to become a ranger."

Ms. April smiled. "Why don't you have a seat next to Keith?" she gestured to the empty seat beside the redheaded boy.

Kate hurried and sat down, grateful to have the class focusing on Ms. April instead of her.

Ms. April cleared her throat. "Well, that's it for treating you like a new transfer student. From now on, you're all my students. People of whom I can take pride in." Her green eyes glinted. "Let's do it, everyone. Let's not fail our dreams of becoming rangers, operators, and mechanics!"

The whole class cheered.

Ms. April turned to leave, but seemed to realize something. She turned back to Kate. "Oh, Kate. I need to explain how your school styler works. "

Kate listened as Ms. April took around twenty minutes to explain everything. In the middle of her lecture, however, she paused and glanced sharply at Keith. "Keith, don't yawn at my lect-I mean, my lesson!"

Keith rolled his eyes as the teacher continued with her lecture. "Yes, your highness." he muttered, loud enough for only Kate to hear.

Kate giggled and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear.

Eventually, Ms. April finished her lecture. "Rhythmi, could I get you to show Kate around the school?" she asked the girl with poofy blond hair.

Rhythmi smiled. "Sure thing, Ms. April!"

When Ms. April had left the room, all of the students gathered around Kate. Her face flushed. _They're all staring at me!_

The girl, apparently called Rhythmi, joined the group. "Hi, Kate!" she said, smiling happily. "It's so nice to meet you. I know you heard already, but my name is Rhythmi and-"

The boy named Keith cut her off. "So, how long did it take you to capture the Pikachu? An hour?"

Kate shrugged. "I dunno..." she answered honestly.

"Aww, c'mon." he persisted. "Half an hour? An hour?" he stared with his mouth wide open as Rhythmi commenced dragging Kate through the crowd. "Oh, come on, don't leave us hanging here!"

Rhythmi managed to drag Kate into the hallway. "Sorry about that." she said, taking in Kate's confused expression. "I had to get you out of there; It looked like a riot was about to break out."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "Kinda like it did earlier?"

Rhythmi looked puzzled.

Kate chuckled and said in Rhythmi's voice, "Shut up isn't a nice word."

Rhythmi's face turned slightly pink. "Oh, you heard that?"

Kate nodded. "Yep, all of it." she looked around. "So, you still wanna do that tour thing or what?"

Rhythmi nodded, obviously glad to change the subject.

Rhythmi showed Kate around the school for a while, until another bell rang.

"That's the bell! We can go outside now." Rhythmi said happily. "I can show you around outside, too!"

Rhythmi and Kate raced for the door, only to be stopped by Mr. Kincaid, the teacher in the classroom next to Ms. April's.

"No running in the hallways!" he snapped before heading to the basement.

Kate stared after him, waiting until after she was sure he was gone to laugh.

Rhythmi looked puzzled. "What's so funny? We almost got in trouble!"

Kate managed to calm herself down. Well, slightly. "I know, I'm sorry." she choked. "It's just, his hair when he yells! It just doesn't look right."

Rhythmi thought for a moment, then giggled with Kate. "I know what you mean." She then recomposed herself. "Well, outside?"

Kate nodded, still holding back laughter.

As they stepped outside, Kate noticed the Training Room. "Hey, that's where Ms. Kaplan is, right?"

Rhythmi nodded. "Yep." she paused. "Hey, do you know about Target Clears?"

Kate snorted. "Uh, yeah! Who doesn't know about, um, clearing targets..."

Rhythmi narrowed her eyes. "Uh-huh."

Kate sighed. "Okay, maybe I don't..."

Rhythmi brightened up. "Then Ms. Claire should be able to help you!"

Kate and Rhythmi walked over to the Training Room. Once inside, Kate shivered, despite the fact that it was a warm Spring day outside.

A young woman, probably in her early thirties, greeted them.

"Hello, Rhythmi. Who's your friend?" she asked, pushing her short brown hair out of her eyes.

Rhythmi grinned. "This is Kate. She's new here, and needs to learn about Target Clears."

Ms. Claire smiled. "Of course."

And so, the next thirty minutes were spent on yet another boring lecture that could easily be summed up: Capture a Pokemon to clear a certain obstacle, or target.

Mr. Kaplan joined the group and gave an in-depth demonstration on how to capture a Pokemon.

Kate was so grateful when it was all over. _Oh, thank you dear Arceus!_

As Rhythmi and Kate stepped back outside, they were startled to hear a wail coming from Janice, the caretaker lady.

"Janice!" Rythmi called. "Are you okay?"

Janice looked distraught. "I accidentally stepped on a Bidoof's tail, and now they're all furious! Please, capture them and calm them down!"

Kate nodded. "I'm on it!"

"Hold up just a second." Kate looked up to see Keith approaching beside the boy Rhythmi had called Kellyn. "How about we make this into a little competition, Kathy."

Kate narrowed her eyes. "You're on; and it's Kate, not Kathy!"

Keith shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kat."

Kate growled. "It's **Kate**!" But Keith had already started capturing the Bidoof.

Grumbling to herself, Kate ran as fast as she could. As she cornered a group of three and captured them, she realized Keith already had four. _I have to work faster!_

Shortly after, all of the Bidoof had been captured and calmed down.

Keith smirked. "I caught five. You only caught four!"

Kate shrugged and stepped forward. "Hey, good job."

Keith stared for a moment, then said, "You too, Kat." grinning, he added, "I'd rate your captures around seventy out of a hundred."

Kate was growing more and more irritated with him. "It's Kate, and you only won 'cos you got a head start!"

Keith was about to reply, but the bell cut him off.

"Well, we'd better get back to our dorms." Rhythmi said, turning to Kate. "I didn't get to show you Ascension Square today, but I'll show you tomorrow."

And so, the group headed back to their separate dorms for the time being.

* * *

**Okami: I realize Kellyn wasn't in this chapter a lot, but you'll see more of him later. Anyway, thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Initiation

**Okami: ELLO PEOPLES!  
**

**Kate: 'Ello'?**

**Okami: Yeah. You gotta problem with that?**

**Kate: Err...No?**

**Okami: Yayz!**

**Kate: *Cough cough Idiot Cough cough***

**Okami: Grrr. What was that?  
**

**Kate: Nothing!  
**

**Kellyn: Will I be in this chapter?**

**Okami: No! You're a minor character for now!**

**Kellyn: *Hurt* But why?**

**Okami: Because I said so.**

**Keith: Uggh, I'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Okami, Kellyn, & Kate: *Fighting***

**Keith: *Sighs* I suppose it's my turn to do the Disclaimer. **

**Keith: Ahem. Okami does not own Pokemon.**

**Kellyn: *Stops fighting* THANK GOD!  
**

**Kate: *Stops fighting too* You said that last time.**

**Kellyn: Well, have you seen her plans for this story? There's a lot of scary stuff in there.**

**Kate: Uh-oh.**

* * *

Later that night…

Kate sat quietly in her bunk, reading over the letter she was about to send back home:

_Dear Little Sister,_

_I got accepted into Ranger School! At first, I thought maybe I had come to the wrong place since Mr. Kaplan put on a funny act. But, thank Arceus Ms. April interrupted his little charade._

_Anyway, the people here at this school sure are interesting. I met this girl named Rhythmi who took me on a tour of the school and introduced me to the other students. She has **really** poofy blond hair, and when I asked her, she said she spent hours trying to get it like that. I still don't get why, but whatever._

_I also have officially declared war on this boy named Keith. He keeps calling me Kat, Kathy, or any other name that starts with 'K' besides Kate! It's annoying, but I'll get him back._

_Then there's this other guy with an IQ of 163! Talk about a genius. I think he said his name was Isaac._

_And then there's the Conflicted Marshmallow Boy, Ponte. Don't ask me why, agreed?_

_Well, tell Mom and Dad I said hi. _

_Peace out. Rock on. Love,_

_Kate._

"Whatcha doin?" Rhythmi asked, skipping over to Kate's bunk. Kate smiled.

"Writing a letter to my little sister." she responded.

"You have a little sister?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate nodded. "Yep."

Rhythmi sighed. "I wish I had a sister. But I'm stuck being an only child!"

Kate snickered and jumped out of bed, landing lightly on her feet. "It's not always sunshine and rainbows. My sister and I can really get on each others' nerves."

Rhythmi grinned. "Wow, I'd like to see that!"

Kate snickered. "I'm sure you would."

Rhythmi thought for a moment. "Say, let's sneak out for a while."

Grinning, Kate nodded. "Sounds like fun."

Kate shot for the door and stepped outside of the room, Rhythmi close behind her. She was startled to see a group of kids waiting. Keith looked up.

"Oh, you're finally here!" he said impatiently. "Can we get on with this already?"

Rhythmi sighed. "Well, sorry Mr. Impatient."

Kate blinked uncertainly. "Err, what's going on?" she asked.

Keith strolled over. "Nothing major." he said casually. "Just discussing your initiation."

That sparked Kate's interest. "Initiation. Interesting..."

Rhythmi spoke up. "Four of us have hidden our stylers in the school. They're in the library, the staff room, Ms. April's room, and Mr. Kincaid's room." she looked at Kate. "You have to find all four of them."

"And then put them in front of that room in the basement." Keith finished.

Kate shrugged. "Okay, then. Sounds easy enough." As she headed for the stairs Rhythmi blocked her way.

"We've always had one rule, though." she stated. "The person seated to the right of the initiate has to go with them."

Kate snorted. "And why is that?"

"'Cause it's not safe on your own, genius." Keith said, joining them.

"Not safe?" Kate scoffed. "What, is there some 'Ranger School Serial Killer' on the loose or something?"

When Keith opened his mouth to speak, Kate cut him off.

"Please. I'm not scared of anything!" And with that, she turned and stalked down the stairs.

Rhythmi stared after her. "Uh-oh."

Keith shrugged. "If she wants to put herself in danger, let her." he headed for the boys' dorm. Rhythmi grabbed his shoulder and whirled him around.

"Idiot!" she hissed. "She might get hurt! Go find her!"

Sighing, Keith went after Kate.

* * *

Downstairs, Kate wandered into the library, only to find a bunch of boxes blocking her way.

_Cute._ she thought. _They thought this would slow me down._

Kate walked over to inspect one of the boxes. _Looks like I'll need a Bidoof..._

Kate returned to the hallway and almost immedietly spotted a Bidoof. _Huh. Well, that's convenient!_

Silently whipping her styler out, she quickly captured the little Pokemon. When she returned to the library, she called out in a loud whisper, "All right, Bidoof, smash those boxes!"

Grinning, she watched the Bidoof smash a box. _This is easier than I thought!_

Once Kate had retrieved the styler, she returned to the main hall. Something about the eerie silence made her uneasy. _You're being such a five year old!_ She scolded herself. _There is nothing here!_

But even so, as she continued on, she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched. Shaking the dread off, Kate walked to the staff room. Stepping inside, her heart skipped a beat.

A large shadow hovered around the far side of the room. Kate's heart had commenced pounding so hard, she was sure it could be heard anywhere.

After what seemed an eternity, the shadow just vanished.

Shaking, Kate tried to slow her breathing down. _Get a grip, Kate! Your eyes are playing tricks on you. Just stay calm, and you'll get through this!_

At that moment, a little Pichu emerged from under the table. Around it's neck was a styler on a string. Kate almost groaned when it caught sight of her and bolted away.

_Well, this should be fun. _She thought sarcastically.

After chasing the Pichu for eight straight minutes at full speed, Kate finally cornered and captured it. Quickly, she untied the string and grasped the styler_. Only two left..._

Kate whirled around and headed at a brisk pace for the door, but collided with someone running at full speed and was knocked to the floor.

"Keith?" she shrieked.

"Kate?" Keith asked, alarmed.

Kate got to her feet and immedietly calmed herself down. "What are you doing here?" she asked, irritably.

Keith glared at her. "I could ask you the same thing.

"Well, I'm doing my initiation. Your turn!" Kate snapped.

Keith grumbled something.

"What was that?"

Sighing, Keith said, "They were worried about you, so they sent **me **to find you."

Kate snorted. "What about you?"

Keith shrugged. "I couldn't have cared less."

Kate pushed her way past him. "Yeah, I'm **really** feeling the love now." she said sarcastically.

Keith's face turned a shade of red. "I didn't mean that!" he protested.

Kate shrugged it off. "Whatever you say, dude."

"Kate!" Keith ran to catch up with her. "I-"

Kate whirled on him. "Ah-hah! I knew it! You did know my name!"

Keith shrugged. "Of course I knew your name. I'm not an idiot." _Dammit. Blew my cover._

Kate raised her eyebrows. "So you were just trying to be obnoxious?"

Keith chuckled. "Maybe..."

Kate ignored him and headed for Ms. April's room. "Well, I've already got two stylers. You can go back and tell the others I'll be done shortly."

Keith followed closely behind her. "I'm just doing what the others told me to do."

Kate kept looking forward. "Suit yourself." she muttered.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Once they had arrived in Ms. April's classroom, Keith finally spoke up.

"I'll give you a hint: What wasn't here during the day?"

Kate looked around. There were desks, chairs, crates...

"Ah-hah!" Kate exclaimed suddenly, causing Keith to jump. "It's hidden in a crate!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "Nice one, Agent Obvious."

"Shut up, Agent Idiot." Kate retorted, stepping into the hallway to look for another Bidoof.

"Good one." Keith called to her.

Kate returned with a Bidoof. "Whatever." She looked around the room. _I should try the one beside Ms. April's desk..._

Keith watched silently.

"All right, Bidoof." Kate hissed. "Smash the crate open."

The Bidoof quickly got to work in smashing the crate. In the midst of the wooden mess, a styler lay, coated in a small sheen of dust. Kate quickly picked it up and returned to Keith. "Onward!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Keith snickered and followed her into the hallway and over to Mr. Kincaid's class.

Kate surveyed the room. In the very back, on a bookshelf, a styler was in plain sight. However, it was guarded by a Zubat. And some boxes blocked the aisle. _This is taking to long! _She took a few steps back. Keith watched with interest.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

Kate didn't reply. She took a running start and jumped over the row of desks, landing without a sound on the other side. Keith's eyes widened in shock.

Silently, she whipped her styler out and captured the Zubat before grabbing the styler. She jumped back over the desks and rejoined Keith. "So, we put them in the basement, right?" she asked.

Keith nodded, unable to speak.

The two students made their way to the basement. Keith shot a side glance at Kate. _She's not scared at all! _Keith thought, irritably. _And here I am shaking._

Once downstairs, they shuffled nervously to a door.

"All right, just put them down here, and then we can go back to our dorms." Keith told Kate.

Kate nodded and placed the stylers gently outside of the door. But at that moment, she heard a strange noise. "Did you hear that?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah..." he murmured.

Kate backed slowly away. Moments, minutes, possibly hours passed, when out of no where, a group of four Gastly appeared. Keith cied out and stumbled backwards, pulling Kate with him. She stared at the Pokemon, stunned for a moment, then whipped her styler out.

"Capture on!"

She whipped the capture styler around, watching the capture disk carefully. She had almost captured a Gastly, when it disappeared. _That's a ghost type for you. _She thought grimly. _They just have to be difficult._

After a few minutes, she had finally calmed down all four Gastly. Then they vanished into the night.

Kate sighed. "Glad that's over.."

Keith nodded.

Mr. Kincaid burst out of the room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN HERE? THE BASEMENT IS OFF LIMITS TO EVERYONE BUT MYSELF!"

Keith jumped back. "This is bad; let's get outta here!" He grabbed Kate's hand and raced for the stairs.

* * *

Rhythmi looked up in shock as Kate and Keith burst into the lounge, panting.

"What happened down there?" she asked suspiciously, staring at Keith, who was still holding Kate's hand.

Keith's face turned bright red, perfectly matching his hair. But Kate, clearly oblivious as to what her friend meant, exclaimed: "Mr. Kincaid yelled at us when we were putting the stylers in the basement!"

Rhythmi's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

Kate nodded. "I suppose this has 'Detention' written all over it, huh?" she mused.

Rhythmi smiled sheepishly. "Probably." she paused. "But let's all get to bed before we find out the hard way!"

* * *

**The next day...**

Ms. April stood at the front of the room. "Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Ms. April." Everyone except Kate and Keith responded. They were both in a pretty foul mood since they had, indeed, gotten detention.

_Stupid Kincaid with his stupid clothes and his stupid hair. _Kate thought, angrily. _This means war!_

She looked down as Keith passed her a note. She opened it.

_Upset about the detention, huh?_

Kate looked up to make sure no one was watching, then wrote:

_Little bit. You know what this means, right?_

She passed the note back to Keith. He read it, wrote something down, and passed it back to Kate.

_What?_

Kate smirked as she wrote:

_This means war. I'm going to get back at Kincaid, and I know just how to do it!_

As Keith read it, he grinned.

_Count me in!_

Kate smiled.

"Kate!" Ms. April called.

"Huh?" Kate asked, confused.

"The answer." Ms. April was getting impatient.

"Oh, uh..." she looked at the board. _Communication with stylers._ "Voicemail?"

Ms. April nodded, all traces of frusteration gone. "Yes." _I guess she was paying attention._

Ms. April turned back to the board, still lecturing. _That was a close one!_

Keith wrote something down and passed it back to Kate.

_Nice save._

Kate quickly hid the paper when Ms. April looked back at the class. She waited a moment until the teacher had looked away before writing:

_I'm just grateful she had it written on the board._

The note passing continued until the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. April said, before turning to Kate and Keith. "Except for you two."

_Damn it._ Kate groaned inwardly. _She caught us._

"You two were very well behaved during class." she continued. "So you don't have to go to detention."

_Yes!_

"But, if you are caught in the basement again, you will. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Keith and Kate said at the same time.

"Dismissed." Ms. April said, turning back to the board. Keith grinned at Kate before bolting to the door. Smiling, Kate ran after him.

Rhythmi looked shocked to see them outside. "What about detention?" she asked.

"We're off the hook. Good behavior." Kate explained.

"Ahh." Rhythmi said.

"Sooo..." Keith started.

Rhythmi smacked her forehead with her hand. "Of course! Kate, time to see Ascension Square!"

"Whaa-" Kate cried out as Rhythmi grabbed her wrist and started dragging her in the direction of some stairs. "I can walk y'know!"

"Sorry!" Rhythmi let her friend go.

"Jeez." Kate muttered. "You're stronger than you look!"

Rhythmi giggled. "Well, let's get going already!"

Keith rolled his eyes as the girls took off running. "Wait up!"

As they reached what Kate assumed was Ascension Square, her eyes widened. A huge stone was mounted in a small clearing, and off to the eastern side, the ocean was a crystal clear blue. "Epic."

Rhythmi smiled and gestured to the large stone. "That's the Pledge Stone. Mr. Lamont said that if you made a firm pledge here, then it would come true!"

Kate walked over to inspect it. "Cool." she murmured quietly, then added louder, "Then that's what we'll do!"

"What?" Rhythmi asked.

"We should make a pledge to make our dreams come true!" Kate insisted.

Rhythmi's face lit up. "Okay!" she stuck her hand out. "I pledge to become the best Operator I can be!"

Kate put her hand on top of Rhythmi's. "I pledge to become the best Ranger ever, no matter how hard it is, or how long it takes!"

Keith put his hand on top of Kate's. "Ditto."

Rhythmi smiled. "So, does that mean you'll be our friend?"

"I thought I already was!" Keith exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

Rhythmi rolled her eyes.

Kate punched him in the shoulder.

"Owww." he complained, rubbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

Kate shrugged. "If you're gonna be around me, get used to it!"

Rhythmi snickered.

Kate punched her too.

"Oww." the blond complained.

"You too, Blondie." Kate stated.

The trio looked at one another before they burst out laughing.

Ms. April looked on, smiling.

* * *

**Okami: Aww, friendship is a beautiful thing!**

**Kellyn: *Still pouting about being a minor character***

**Okami: Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	3. Tutoring

**Okami: Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me.**

**Kate: Let it out, Okami.**

**Okami: *Sobs* Thank you so much!**

**Keith: *Mutters* Girls.**

**Kellyn: Can't live with them.**

**Kate: But you wouldn't last a day without us!**

**Kellyn: Anyway, am I in this chapter?**

**Okami: Yeah, for a little while.**

**Kellyn: Good enough for me.**

**Isaac: What about me?**

**Okami: Ah, yes. Poor Isaac. Have fun in this chapter, buddy!**

**Isaac: Wha-**

**Okami: Okami does not own Pokemon.**

**Kate: Kate is wondering why we're talking in third person.**

**Okami: Okami doesn't know.**

* * *

**_Dear Katie, _**

**_Congratulations on getting into Ranger School! I always knew you would._**

**_And the people there sound really cool! I hope I get to meet that Rhythmi girl, she sounds nice. Tell her I said hi! And as for the boy named Keith, maybe he's just shy, and hides it by being a bit of a jerk. That Isaac kid sounds like a young genius. And 'Conflicted Marshmallow Boy'? I won't ask, but I'm dying to know._**

**_Anyway, I overheard Mommy and Daddy talking about moving us out there. I'm not sure if we actually will, but I hope we do!_**

**_With love,_**

**_Celeste_**

_

* * *

_

Kate smiled as she read over her sister's letter_. Her penmanship has improved_...

Rhhythmi walked over. "That a letter from your sister?"

Kate nodded. "Sure is."

Rhythmi smiled. "So, how old is she?"

"She turns six in a couple of months." Kate answered, gently folding the letter and putting it away. "Oh yeah, she told me to tell you that she says hi."

Rhythmi giggled. "Aww. That's so sweet. And this is the kid you constantly fight with?"

"Yes. Don't let her looks fool you; she's like the devil in disguise sometimes." Kate snickered, getting out of bed.

"And other times?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate smiled. "She's been my best friend."

"Awww."

"Hey, what time is it?" Kate asked, changing the subject.

Rhythmi checked her watch. "We have thirty minutes until class starts."

"Oh, yay." Kate yawned.

Rhythmi smiled.

* * *

"Good morning, class." Ms. April said cheerfully.

"Good morning Ms. April..." the class said in unity.

"I hope you all studied for your math exam." she continued.

Most of the class groaned, including Keith and Kate.

"Well, I suppose I can give you...ten extra minutes to study..." Ms. April smiled.

"Yay." Kate said unenthusiastically.

Ms. April rolled her eyes. "Very well, I'll be in the staff room for the next ten minutes. Remember: This test counts for seventy-five percent of your grade. It determines whether you pass or fail."

Kate watched as Ms. April exited the room. She slammed her head down on the desk and exclaimed: "It's official: I've failed math class."

Keith snickered. "You too, huh?"

Rhythmi glared at them. "Neither of you studied?"

"Nope." Keith said, sounding quite proud.

Kate spoke up, her head still on her desk. "I almost did, but then I got bored, so I..." she trailed off.

Rhythmi arched her eyebrow. "What did you do?"

Kate commenced giggling. "You'll find out in about...three seconds."

Keith smirked. "I can't wait to see the look on his face!"

Rhythmi's face turned pale. "Kate!" she hissed. "Keith! What did you two do?"

Keith was about to answer, when Mr. Kincaid stormed in, looking furious. His hair had changed from pale blond to bright pink.

"KEITH!" he roared.

Keith was laughing uncontrollably. "Yes sir?"

"I KNOW YOU DID THIS!"

Kate lifted her head up, eyes sparkling innocently. "Mr. Kincaid, how can you say that? You have no proof!"

His face was turning red from anger. "I just know, all right!"

Kate rolled her eyes and said politely, "Sir, with all due respect, if you have no proof, how well do you think that would go over in a court of law?"

"Court of law?" Mr. Kincaid shouted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Rhythmi was in shock. Beside her, Kellyn was snickering.

"Now now, Mr. Kincaid." Keith jumped in. "Settle down. Do you have any proof that I did this?"

Mr. Kincaid said nothing, just turned and stalked out of the room.

Kate blinked, then burst out laughing. "Using profanity towards a minor in public; bravo, Mr. Kincaid!"

Everyone was in an uproar of laughter. Ms. April tried to calm her class down after the ten minutes were over, but to no avail. Finally, she screeched, "THAT IS ENOUGH! SETTLE DOWN!"

That shut everyone up.

"I trust you studied." Ms. April continued, knowing very well that no one had. "I will now pass out the tests."

Everyone, except Rhythmi and Kellyn, groaned again.

* * *

**After class...**

"Dammit..." Kate moaned. "My parents are gonna **kill **me."

"Watch the profanity, Kate." Kellyn piped up.

"Oh, shut up." she hissed. "You would be upset if you just got a sixty-five on a very important math test!"

"You see." Rhythmi stated. "That's why you should study."

Keith snorted. "You did better than me." he told Kate. "I got a forty."

"You two are idiots." Kellyn sighed.

Kate growled something.

"What was that?" Kellyn asked.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Kate repeated louder.

Kellyn scowled.

Rhythmi giggled. "I swear, sometimes you act like such a child."

"Hmph!" Kate snorted. "Well, it beats acting like an _old lady!_"

Rhythmi's jaw dropped. "Well!"

"What are we talking about?" Isaac asked, joining the group.

"Well, let's see..." Kellyn started. "Kate was cursing 'cause she got a sixty-five on her math test. Keith said he got a forty. I called them idiots, and Kate started acting childish."

"Interesting topic." Isaac mused, then turned to Kate and Keith. "I can tutor you two if you'd like."

Keith's eyes widened. "No thanks, dude."

Kate looked thoughtful. "Hmm...Continue to get bad grades and fail, or get tutored by the smartest kid in possibly the whole freaking world..." she looked at Isaac. "Okay. I suppose I could use the help."

Isaac smiled. "That' s great!"

Keith sighed. "Count me in too, I guess..."

Rhythmi smirked. "Why, 'cause Kate's doing it?"

"No." Keith said, glaring daggers at her. "Because Kate has a point."

"Whatever you say, Keith." Kellyn punched him in the arm.

Isaac readjusted his glasses. "Well, shall we begin?"

Kate nodded. "The sooner the better."

Isaac led Keith and Kate to the library. Kellyn and Rhythmi watched them go for a moment, before Rhythmi finally spoke up.

"Well, that just opened a can of worms."

Kellyn nodded. "Poor, poor Isaac."

Rhythmi giggled.

* * *

"All right, Kate." Isaac interrupted the girl's thoughts. "Can you do this problem?"

The trio were stationed at a desk in the now-empty library. Kate stared at the page in the math textbook.

"Uh..." she read over the problem half-heartedly. "Seven?"

Isaac sighed. "You aren't paying attention, are you?"

Kate was staring off into space, then seemed to come back to Earth. "I'm sorry, Isaac." she mumbled. "I'm not good with focusing."

Isaac turned to Keith. "How about you?"

...But Keith was asleep.

Isaac threw his hands up in frustration. "You two are impossible."

"I know." Kate said sadly.

Isaac felt bad. "Um, there's gotta be a way to help you focus..."

Kate yawned. "Oh well. I'm bored." she jumped up. "Peace out!"

Isaac groaned. _I've tutored all sorts of people, but none like Keith or Kate! _Frustrated again, Isaac slammed the textbook shut and left the library. Keith jolted awake.

"Huh." he muttered sleepily. Looking around, he realized he was alone. "Oh well. I guess it's nap time." ...And he put his head back down and went to sleep.

* * *

**Later on at night...**

Rhythmi grinned at Kate. "So, how was your study session with Isaac?"

Kate shrugged. "Great. Keith went to sleep and I annoyed the crap out of Isaac by not being able to concentrate."

"You call that great?" Rhythmi asked.

Kate shrugged. "Hey, it's a success compared to how my last session ended back in Fiore."

"Point taken."

A moment of silence passed.

"I'm gonna write back to my sister." Kate decided, taking out a pen and a piece of paper. "She wants me to keep her updated."

"What's your sister's name?" Rhythmi asked as Kate wrote.

"Celeste." Kate said, barely looking up. "But I call her Cici."

"That's cute."

Kate finally finished writing, and smiled at her letter.

**_Dear Cici,_**

**_Mom and Dad are thinking of moving out here? That's great! Your birthday is in a couple of months, so if you were out here...Well, that'd be awesome!_**

**_I told Rhythmi you said hi. She said you sounded like a sweet kid. But you and I both know that's just an act, right?_**

**_And I'm friends with Keith now. We pulled a prank on Mr. Kincaid that I'll tell you about in person. Y'know, if Mom and Dad do decide to buy a house here in Almia._**

**_I don't think I even understand Ponte's nickname, but oh well. _**

**_And Isaac tried to tutor me in math today. Well, me and Keith. (I still can't focus when it comes to math!) Poor guy. I think he finally gave up. But he certainly did try._**

**_Once again, tell Mom and Dad I love them._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_Kate_**

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting day." Rhythmi murmured, climbing into her bottom bunk.

"Yeah..." Kate agreed, climbing up the ladder to the top bunk.

"Night, Kate." Rhythmi sounded sleepy.

"'G'night, Rhyth..." Kate replied as the lights were cut off.

* * *

_A strange mist filled the clearing. Startled, Kate looked around frantically._

_"H-Hello?" she called._

_"Kate!" _

_...Someone was calling her. And the voice sounded so familiar, yet so strange._

_"Help!"_

_...Whoever it was...it sounded like they were in trouble!_

_"Where are you?" Kate cried._

_"Help..."_

_...The cries for help slowly died away as everything went black..._

_

* * *

_

**Okami: Bit of a mysterious ending, eh?**

**Kellyn: *Just happy he was finally in the story***

**Okami: Anyway, thanks for reading, please review! :)**

**Isaac: I hate you, Okami.**

**Okami: Love you too, Isaac.**

**Isaac: *Scowls***


	4. Outdoor Class

**Okami: Thanks for reviewing my story, everyone!**

**Kate: Is it time for the Disclaimer?**

**Okami: Not yet.**

**Okami & Kate: *Wait for a few minutes.***

**Okami: Okay, now it is.**

**Kate: Okami does not own Pokemon.**

**Okami: Otherwise, the girls would all be Trainers rather than Coordinators.**

**Kate: Go girlpower!**

**Kellyn: *Runs in* Am I too late to say, 'Thank God Okami does not own Pokemon'?**

**Kate: Yes, now shut up and sit down.**

* * *

**A few Months later...**

"Kate!"

Kate blinked her eyes open. "Huh?"

"Hurry, get up! We can't be late for Outdoor Class!" Rhythmi sounded frantic.

"Aww crap!" Kate launched herself out of bed and landed lightly.

Rhythmi stepped aside as Kate ran passed her. "We've got five minutes!"

"I can be ready in two!" Kate responded, stepping into the bathroom. A moment later, she emerged wearing her uniform and struggling to get her hair up.

Rhythmi blinked. "That was fast."

"I told you so!" Kate finally managed to get her hair up into two spiky brown pigtails and ran for the door. "Let's go!"

Rhythmi followed her friend. _Kate's been acting wierd lately..._

Once the two girls were outside, they broke into a run.

"Thirty seconds!" Rhythmi called.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Ascension Square...**

"Where are Kate and Rhythmi?" Ms. April asked.

"No doubt running in the hallways." Mr. Kincaid sneered.

"WE'RE HERE!" Kate called from the top of the stairs, pausing momentarily.

Rhythmi couldn't stop in time. "Kate, look out!"

She collided with Kate.

The group watched in horror as Kate and Rhythmi fell down the stairs, and a moment of sheer silence passed.

Kate poked her head out from under Rhythmi and moaned, "Crap, that's gonna hurt in the morning..."

Rhythmi groaned and rolled off of Kate. "Yeah..."

The class erupted in laughter.

Rhythmi was on her feet quickly and joined the group, her face flushed, while Kate followed silently, her mind elsewhere.

"That was quite an entrance." remarked a tall boy with brown hair in an afro.

Rhythmi giggled, looking deeply into his eyes.

The boy sweatdropped.

Ms. April giggled. "Kate, Rhythmi, this is Ranger Crawford. He used to go to school here."

Crawford stepped aside to reveal a little green bud-like Pokemon. "This is my partner, Budew!"

"Bud!"

"And these are my friend Pokemon." Crawford gestured to a few Pokemon surrounding the Pledge Stone.

Keith was staring with wide eyes.

Ms. April's eyes got an evil glint to them. "Alright, now for the best part. The Question and Answer Session of Terror!"

Immedietly, a couple of hands shot up.

"You." Crawford pointed to a girl with short brown hair.

"What's it like being a ranger?"

Crawford thought for a moment. "Well, to put it simply, it's awesome!"

The girl smiled. "I knew it!"

A boy raised his hand. Crawford nodded in his direction. "Yes?"

"Is it hard being a ranger?"

Crawford nodded slightly. "Sometimes. But the smiles people and Pokemon have after you help them makes it all worth it."

Rhythmi's hand shot up. "I want to become an Operator. There's nothing I'd rather do. You do think I'll become one, don't you?"

Crawford chuckled. "Well, this is my first time meeting you, but...Sure! Work towards your dreams and they will come true."

Keith rolled his eyes at Rhythmi. "Hey Rhythmi. Aren't you confusing Crawford with a fortune teller or something?" he then turned to Crawford. "Well, what about me? Do you think I'll become a ranger?"

"Aren't you confusing me with a fortune teller also?" Crawford asked, causing Keith to scowl. "But you strong will shines through loud and proud. You might even become a better ranger than me! That is, of course, if you can avoid spinning your wheels."

Keith looked stunned.

"Next question."

The questions continued for a while, until no one raised their hand.

"Is that it?" Crawford asked.

Keith's hand shot up again. Ms. April and Rhythmi exchanged a glance. _Uh-oh._

"Yes?"

Keith cleared his throat, a mischevious look in his bright green eyes. "Are you a...prankster, by any chance?"

Crawford straightened up. "Yes. Yes I am."

Keith snickered. "What was the best prank you ever pulled?"

Crawford tapped his chin. "Well, there was the time I hid Barlow's-that's our Leader-ranger uniform when he was in the shower." he paused.

Keith nodded, taking mental notes.

"And the time I switched Luana's-that's our newest ranger-shampoo with glue."

Ms. April gulped nervously.

"And the time I-"

"STOP, YOU'RE GIVING HIM IDEAS!" the young teacher and Rhythmi exclaimed at the same time.

Crawford looked on puzzled as Keith grinned smugly.

Kellyn snickered. "Nicely done, Crawford."

Crawford opened his mouth to reply when his styler went off. "This is Crawford." he said into it, turning away.

"Crawford, a Mantine has been hit by a Cargo ship. I'm sending Luana by boat to pick you up." a gruff voice answered.

As if by magic, a boat suddenly appeared on the pier. "Crawford, let's go!" a feminine voice called from inside.

Crawford glanced at Mr. Lamont. "Sorry to cut class short, but I have to go!"

"Please save that Mantine!" a girl wailed.

Crawford nodded. "Hey, after we rescue it, I'll send a report since the students look so worried."

Everyone watched as Crawford leaped onto the boat and sped away.

"It was like seeing a scene from a real action movie." a boy remarked.

"Wow, the boat's already tiny on the horizon..." a girl murmured.

Ms. April clapped her hands. "Well, we should all get back to class."

As the group headed inside, Kate walked with her head down. _I wonder what that dream was about..._

Keith, Kellyn, and Rhythmi waited for her to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Rhythmi asked, concern thick in her voice. "You've been acting pretty wierd lately."

"Yeah." Kellyn added. "You haven't said anything funny in...days!"

Kate shrugged. "Nothing's wrong."

Keith elbowed her. "C'mon, we know you better than that."

"Yeah, tell us!" Rhythmi's azure eyes fixed on Kate.

Kate sighed. "I've just been having nightmares, okay? That's all."

"Nightmares?" Rhythmi sounded puzzled.

"What're they about?" Kellyn sounded concerned too.

"Nothing. Look, can we just drop it?" Without waiting for an answer, she took off runnind until she reached the school.

"No wonder she hasn't been her goofy, idiotic self." Kellyn remarked.

Rhythmi slapped him. "Could you be a little more sensitive?"

"Owww." Kellyn complained.

Keith sighed. "Well, we have to get our 'goofy, idiotic' Kate back, as Kellyn put it."

Rhythmi nodded. "I just wish she would've told us what they're about..."

* * *

**Later that night...**

Kate stared up at the ceiling, too nervous to fall asleep. _I sleep, I have nightmares. I don't sleep, and I get irritable and tired. It's a lose-lose situation. _She closed her eyes. _Maybe I can find out what the dreams are all about..._

_

* * *

_

Kate found herself in the mist-filled clearing again. But, for some reason, it was...clearer now.

"Kate..."

Who's voice was that? Kate still didn't know, and was beginning to get frustrated.

"Who are you?" Kate's voice echoed in the empty space.

By now, she should've woken up. Her heart was pounding faster now.

"Kate..." the voice was closer...

"H-Hello?"

"Kate."

For a moment, Kate's heart literally stopped. The voice-no, the person-was right behind her.

Kate wanted to scream. She wanted to run. But, her voice had been muted, and her feet were frozen to the earth.

A dark shape moved from behind her.

"W-Who are you?" her voice came as a whisper.

"I am..."

Before the shadow could reply, the world turned black again. Near tears, Kate choked out, "Don't go!"

But she had already been enveloped by darkness.

* * *

**Okami: The idea for the dreams actually came to me...In a dream.**

**Kellyn: Then you must have some scary dreams.**

**Okami: Oh yes. In one of them, Kellyn gets eaten by Godzilla.**

**Kellyn: *Runs off screaming like a little girl***

**Okami: Just kidding. Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	5. The Missing Stylers & Internship

**Okami: Thanks for the reviews, everyone!  
**

**Kellyn: Am I in this chapter?**

**Okami: Yes. Yes you are.  
**

**Kellyn: YAY!**

**Kate: SHUT UP, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!  
**

**Keith: Kate, it's 12:53 in the afternoon. **

**Kate: *Annoyed* Yeah, I know. But Kelly over there wouldn't shut up last night!  
**

**Kellyn: KELLY? HOW DARE YOU!**

**Okami: Uh, I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Kate shot up in bed, trembling. _These dreams just get worse and worse!_

Silently, she glanced at her watch. It was six o'clock in the morning. _School doesn't start until eight..._

Kate put her head back down on her pillow and sighed. _I always wake up before I'm told who it is. _

A thought occured to her. _Didn't I see that shadow when I was doing my initiation...? _Her blood ran cold. _Wh-What if I'm going insane? Will they still let me be a ranger?_

Kate knew the answer was no. She closed her eyes.

_Maybe...Maybe I'm not going crazy. Maybe something bad is actually happening..._

_

* * *

_

**A little later...**

Kate sat up as the other girls stirred. She checked her watch again. _Seven thirty-five..._

She climbed out of bed, having actually gotten some sleep.

Rhythmi yawned, but brightened up when she saw Kate. "Did you sleep well?"

Kate nodded. "Yep, I sure did! And you?"

Rhythmi grinned. "Of course. So...You didn't have any more nightmares?"

"No." Kate lied. "Not one!"

"Well, that's good."

As Rhythmi walked off to get changed, Kate sighed with relief. _At least she believed me! _

_

* * *

_

**In Class...**

Ms. April stood at the front of the room, giving a long, drawn-out lecture on the voicemail feature. Kate yawned and closed her eyes.

"And so, I would like Rhythmi to play the part of the Operator, and Keith to be the ranger."

"Umm, Ms. April." Rhythmi started hesitantly, "Keith isn't here yet."

Ms. April looked at Keith's empty seat. "Huh. Did he sleep in? That's not like him, though..." she turned her emerald gaze on Kate. "Fine, we'll have Kate play the ranger."

Kate opened her eyes. "Lucky me." she commented sarcastically, causing Rhythmi to giggle.

_I guess she is okay!_

Ms. April rolled her eyes and gave a styler to Rhythmi, before handing one to Kate. "Good to have you back." she whispered.

Kate smiled, feeling slightly guilty about the lying. _Maybe the dreams will stop! _That thought cheered her up.

"Psst. Come in, Ranger Kate!" Rhythmi hissed into her styler.

Kate sweatdropped. "Errr, Rhyth?"

"Yeah?"

"I can hear you without the styler."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Fine."

Kate got up and headed for the hallway, when the door swung open, sending her into the wall. A furious looking Kincaid-what else was new?-stormed in.

"NO RUNNING IN THE CLASSROOM, EITHER!" he snapped at a nearly unconcious Kate.

Her eyes blazed. "If anyone was running, it was you!" But, apparently, her comment went unheard.

"Ms. April, there is a small matter of which I would like to speak with Keith." Kincaid stated.

Kate snickered, seeing as his hair was still pink.

"What is the matter, Mr. Kincaid?" Ms. April walked over to help Kate up before turning to the other teacher.

"The stylers from the Staff Room have gone missing, and I suspect Keith is the culprit." Kincaid growled.

Kate's eyes widened, and she growled. "Look, Kincaid-Keith is a prankster, sure. He's also a bit annoying, tardy, impulsive, competitive.." she continued to list things off. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

"Keith is a theif." Kincaid stated bluntly.

"Oh yeah!" Kate cleared her throat. "But I know Keith-he's a good, loyal friend, and would **never **steal anything!"

"Oh really?" Kincaid sneered. "Do you have any proof he's not the thief?"

"No." Kate answered honestly. "But do you have any proof he _is_?"

Kellyn got up and joined the group, followed by Rhythmi.

"I've known Keith for a while." Kellyn remarked. "He's a lot of things, but a thief is not one of them. And, besides, you have no evidence he stole the stylers."

"Yeah!" Rhythmi exclaimed. "Don't you always preach, 'Never cast suspicion on others without solid proof'?"

Mr. Kincaid scowled.

"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm going to look for him." Kate stepped into the hallway. "Anyone who would like to join in, _feel free to do so._"

Kellyn and Rhythmi joined her.

"I'll check upstairs!" Kellyn called, running off.

"I'll check in the rooms. You find anything, voicemail me." Rhythmi said, walking off.

"I'll check outside!" Kate called after them.

Outside, Kate looked around for anything. She had almost given up hope when she saw a trail of stylers leading down the stairs and to the main gate. Curious, she followed the trail, only to find Keith and a strange man arguing close to the gate.

"Give us back the stylers!" Keith snapped.

The man tried to run.

Kate smirked from atop the stairs. _I can have a little fun with this!_

The man had reached the gates and was running off, when something jumped from off the top of the gate and landed in front of him.

"WAHH!" he cried, tripping and dropping the stylers.

Kate grinned. "Trying to steal our stylers, eh?"

Keith joined them. "Kate, when'd you get here?" he sounded apalled.

"That's irrelevant." Kate stated, helping the thief up. "Now, why'd you take the stylers?"

"Yeah!" Keith added. "Do you know how important they are to us?"

The man started to bawl. "I'm sorry!" he choked. "I've always wanted to be a ranger, but I never became one properly. So I thought that if I had a styler, I could become one.."

Kate nodded slowly. "But how did you wind up with _all _of them?"

The man sighed. "When I saw all of them just sitting there, it was so tempting..."

"What's going on here?" Ms. April called, running to join the group.

"This man stole our stylers!" Keith exclaimed.

The man, now terrified, ran off. Keith started after him, but Kate put her hand lightly on his shoulder and shook her head.

"It's not worth it."

Keith sighed. "I guess you're right..."

Ms. April smiled at the two of them. "We should get these stylers back to the Staff Room."

* * *

**Back in the Staff Room...**

Kate, Rhythmi, Keith, and Kellyn stood before Mr. Lamont, Ms. April, and Mr. Kincaid.

"Well done, you four." Mr. Lamont started.

"I'm impressed!" Ms. April continued. "Rhythmi and Kellyn, you took charge of the situation and organized search parties."

Rhythmi and Kellyn beamed.

"And Kate." she looked directly at the young girl. "You're belief in your friend was impressive. You spoke your mind and did what was right. That's an essential quality in a good ranger."

Kate shrugged.

"Keith." Ms. April stared at him for a moment. "You're much too reckless. Rely on your colleagues more."

Keith's face fell slightly. Kate spoke up quietly,

"Aww, c'mon, Ms. April. Give him a break. He did the right thing in my book."

Ms. April smiled. "I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I am: I'm me." Kate retorted.

Keith's face lit back up. "Thanks, Kate." he whispered.

Kate said nothing, but the corners of her mouth twitched up into a small smile.

"Mr. Kincaid, I believe you owe someone an apology." Kellyn remarked.

He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped when Rhythmi flashed him an icy glare. "Fine." he turned to Keith. "I. Am. Sorry."

* * *

**_Dear Katie,_**

**_Wow, you helped catch a thief? That's amazing! _**

**_Things here in Fiore are as boring as ever. But guess what: Mom and Dad found a house in Chicole Village! They think we're gonna move there._**

**_Write back soon,_**

**_Celeste_**

**_

* * *

_**

**About a week later...**

"Alright, students. Today, you will be going on your one-day interships."

The class cheered and dispersed.

Rhythmi stood and stretched. "Well, I'd better get going. The Ranger Union is a long way from here."

Kate watched her friend leave for a moment, then started for the door. Keith joined her.

"You're going to Vientown too, right?"

Kate nodded.

"Then let's go together."

She nodded again, and her face flushed slightly. Thankfully, Keith hadn't seen.

Kellyn ran over and put one arm around Kate, and one arm around Keith. "I'll come too!"

Kate almost groaned.

The trio walked in silence until they the main gates.

"WAAGH!" A tall, skinny man was clinging desparately to the trunk of a tree. Below him, a group of three Bidoof were charging around. The man seemed to spot the three students, because he screamed, "HEEELP!"

Kate nodded and reached for her styler.

Keith and Kellyn did the same.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Capture on!"

The Bidoof were a little agitated, so they proved to be harder to capture than originally planned. But, the three friends managed to capture them all.

"Capture complete!"

The man gradually slid down from the trunk of the tree. "Thank you, young'uns!" he exclaimed in a thick southern accent, reminding Kate of her uncle. "Them there Bidoof were out to get me!"

"No problem, Little Tim!" Kellyn assured him.

"It's a ranger's job to help those in need." Keith added.

Kate looked confused.

"This is Little Tim." Keith explained. "He's the milkman around these parts. His wife is pretty famous around here, too." he turned to Little Tim. "This is Kate. She's the newest student."

Little Tim smiled. "Well, Kate, it's sure nice to meet you, but I'd best be going. I still have a lot of deliveries to make. Thanks again!"

Kate, Keith, and Kellyn watched him leave.

"We'd better be going, too." Kellyn noted.

"Yeah." Kate agreed.

They ran quickly, pausing only once when they had reached the bridge. Midway across, a little girl with blond hair and wide blue eyes was near tears.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked once they had gotten closer.

"My brother isn't here..." she mumbled.

"Who's your brother?"

"Melody!" a new voice called.

Isaac approached with Ponte at his side. "Melody, what are you doing here? It's not safe to come here alone!"

"Big brother!" Melody ran and enveloped Isaac in a hug.

Isaac sighed. "Little kids."

"Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em." Kate finished.

Melody pulled away from Isaac. "Who are your friends?"

Isaac brightened up. "This is Ponte." he gestured to the boy with messy green hair. "And that's Keith, Kellyn, and Kate!"

Melody grinned. "It's nice to meet you all."

Isaac took his sister's hand. "Melody. I'm not mad anymore. I have to go to the Altru Building; I'll drop you off in Pueltown."

Kate watched as Isaac, melody, and Ponte walked off. _I wonder how my sister is...?_

"Let's go, we're running late!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"Aw crap, we don't want to give them a bad impression!" Keith added.

Together, they ran at top speed to Vientown.

"This is it." Kate announced as they stared at the Ranger Base. "Let's get this over with."

They walked through the doors to find no one home.

"Hello?" Kate called.

"Anybody there?" Keith chimed in.

"Echo!" Kellyn exclaimed.

Kate and Keith sweatdropped.

"What?" Kellyn asked innocently. "I wanted to see if it would work!"

"Over here!" someone called in a feminine, sing-song voice. The group looked over to see a woman with bright violet hair and eyes smiling. "I'm the Operator here."

"Great, so where is everyone?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, we were wondering." Kellyn added.

Kate smacked him with her styler. "No need for the commentary, Kellyn!"

The Operator giggled. "They all went out on a very important mission. However, they left an extremely imprtant parcel for you to bring to them. Do not tip it over, and don't swing it around."

Kate nodded, and the Operator handed the parcel to Kellyn, of all people.

"Be careful." she warned as the trio left the building.

* * *

As they walked to Nabiki Beach, they pondered what was in the parcel.

"I bet it's a bomb!" Kate exclaimed suddenly.

Keith sweatdropped.

"Do not tip it over, and don't swing it around...That's gotta be it, Kate! What idiot would swing a bomb around?"

"Quick, throw it against that tree, let's see if it explodes!" Kate cried.

Again, Keith sweatdropped.

"Don't you just love explosions?" Kellyn mused.

"They're the best!"

Keith rolled his eyes. "You two are idiots; Why would they trust three minors with a bomb?"

"Yeah!" Kate realized. "And why would they trust it with _Kellyn _of all people?"

Kellyn sweatdropped.

They were still bickering over what it was when they reached Nabiki Beach. Near the waves, a young couple murmured quietly to each other. And just up some stairs, an old man was surrounded by Pokemon.

"What's the matter, Munchlax? You're not hungry _again _are you?" The man chuckled at the Munchlax's response. He then turned to a little Pachirisu. "Oh, Pachirisu. So cute, so cute..."

The three students approached as the man was talking to the Starly.

"Come now, Starly, eat up."

"Hey, Mr. Woodward!" Kellyn exclaimed as the old man turned to a little Eevee.

The man was startled. "Eevee, did you just...speak?"

"No, Mr. Woodward." Keith grabbed Kellyn by the ear and tugged him around to face the old man. "That was Kellyn."

Kate joined them.

Mr. Woodward blinked. "And who is this pretty young girl?"

"Where? I don't see a pretty young girl." Kellyn remarked. Kate scowled and smacked him with her styler.

"He meant Kate, you idiot." Keith smacked him as well.

"**You **would think that, Keith." Kellyn snickered, earning himself another smack from Keith, who was now a light shade of red.

"I'm Kate." Kate introduced herself, turning away from the now-wrestling boys. "I'm the newest student at the Ranger School."

Mr. Woodward smiled. "Well, I know you already heard, but I'm Mr. Woodward."

"Nice to meet you." Kate shook his hand before turning to Keith and Kellyn. "WOULD YOU TWO IDIOTS JUST SHUT UP AND ACT A LITTLE MATURE?"

"I will if he will." Kellyn stated.

"Ditto." Keith added, crossing his arms.

Kate rolled her eyes. "And you say I'm the immature one."

"Well, we'd better get going. We're late enough as it is!" Keith turned to Kellyn. "You didn't mess up the parcel, did you?"

"No. I put it down before you assaulted me." Kellyn picked it up.

"Well, see ya later, Mr. Woodward!" Kate called, dragging Keith and Kellyn away.

The little Eevee watched them go for a moment before chasing after them.

* * *

"Dang, you're stronger than you look!" Kellyn told Kate as she continued to drag both him and Keith.

Kate let go. "Hey, look!"

A few yards in front of them, a group of rangers were gathered. One was Crawford.

Crawford was the first to notice them. "Hey look! It's Flamey, Shorty, and Dunce!"

Keith scowled. "Hahaha, make fun of the rehead.''

Kate glared at Crawford. "I'm only shorter 'cos I'm younger!"

"And that leaves-hey!" Kellyn exclaimed.

Everyone burst out laughing

"So." a tall, muscualar man started. "Do you have that very important parcel?"

"Yes." Kellyn stepped forward, but almost tripped. "Whoops."

Kate rolled her eyes, took the parcel from Kellyn, and handed it to the man. "Here it is."

"Alright, lunch is here!" he exclaimed. Sure enough, when the parcel was opened, it was lunch.

As they ate, the introductions were made.

"I'm Barlow. And this is my partner, Makuhita." the muscular man started.

"You know me." Crawford continued.

"I'm Luana." a girl with short black hair and bright green eyes squealed. "And this is my partner, Buneary! Ain't she a cutie?"

"And I'm Elaine. I'm the Mechanic." a woman with grease stains on her uniform informed them. "And you are?"

"I'm Kate."

"Shorty!" Crawford coughed.

Kate glared at him before continuing, "That's Keith, and the klutz is Kellyn. Or, as I call him sometimes, Kelly."

Barlow chuckled. "So, how old are you kids?"

"I'm thirteen." Keith and Kellyn said at the same time.

"I'm eleven." Kate muttered.

That got everyone's attention.

"But...You have to be twelve to get into ranger school!" Kellyn exclaimed.

"I know. And that's what Mr. Lamont said in his letters."

"Huh?"

"I had to write the Ranger School several times before they would even let me take the entrance exam." Kate explained. "I wrote Mr. Lamont for months just to see if they would let me take the enrance exam."

"And?" Elaine asked.

"After a while, Mr. Lamont wrote me and said, 'This school is for children ages twelve and up. However, with your dedication, we might have to make an exception. If it is okay with your parents, you may come only for the exam. But only if you pass will you be admitted.'"

"How come you never told us?" Kellyn asked.

Kate shrugged. "It never came up."

Kellyn was about to reply, but someone screamed.

"HEEEELP!"

* * *

**Okami: Dun dun dun! Mysterious, eh? No? Well, WHO ASKED YOU!**

**Kate: Please pardon Okami. She got ahold of the chocolate this morning and...**

**Okami: WAHOO! **

**Kate: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	6. Author's Note

**Okami: Hi, people. It's been a little while since I've updated. I don't think I'm allowed to post this as a chapter, but I am. **

**Let me say this: I did not want anyone to think I copied off of them. The majority off this story crap comes from daydreams/dreams. The other small percentage comes from the actual game.**

**Second: **

**I probably won't update for a while. I've...Hit a rough spot in life, so to speak. Things have been difficult, and, honestly, some things are more important than this story. I've got a bit of soul searching to do before I think I'll really be able to come back to this story.**

**Please forgive me. I feel bad. Then again, what does it matter? This story isn't that important.**

**I'll tell you what: **

**If you want me to continue, review. If you don't...then don't. And please don't think I'm making up some cheap excuse to earn reviews, 'cause I'm not. Because sometimes the saying**

_**'When life gives you lemons, A: Make lemonade! B: Make grape juice and let everyone wonder how you did it! or C: Throw them back and demand chocolate!'**_

**doesn't exactly work. Sometimes you just have to suck it up and face the music. **

**Anyway,**

**Peace out, rock on.**

**Love,**

**Okami.**


	7. Shadow and Graduation

**Okami: Hi guys...I'm sorry about that last...chapter, I guess. Author's note...Same thing. Anyway, like I said, things are pretty rough. But writing...It's the perfect outlet for my frustration. The only outlet for me. I really hope you continue to read and review this story.**

**Kate: Okami-san! *Hugs Okami***

**Okami: Good to see you too, Kate. *pats her head.* Anyway...Disclaimer.**

**Kellyn: Okami does not own Pokemon. *Under breath* Thank God.**

**Okami: Shut up Kellyn. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"HEEELP!"

Everyone whirled around to find a teenage boy racing up the stairs that led to their picnic site. "My girlfriend's in trouble!"

Barlow raced to the boy's side. "Calm down, son. We'll help."

Crawford joined them. "Please explain the situation."

The boy took a deep breath. "We were just walking along the beach when a cargo ship collided with some Pokemon! They all started going wild and surrounded her!"

Luana had joined them. "We're on it!"

Keith, Kate, and Kellyn jumped to their feet.

"We'll help, too!"

Barlow nodded. "Let's go!"

They raced quickly to the beach, startled by what they saw. Sure enough, a girl in her early teens was surrounded by very angry-looking Pokemon. She looked near tears. "Help me!"

Barlow turned to the rangers. "Crawford and I'll take the Shellos. They're a bit advanced for a rookie ranger and three students."

Of course, that caused all hell to break loose.

As Barlow and Crawford worked together to capture some of the Pokemon, Luana looked frantic. "Which one is expecting me to help?"

"If Luana doesn't know, how should I?" Kellyn exclaimed.

Kate and Keith exchanged a glance.

Kate turned to the Pokemon. "Just pick one!"

Keith nodded.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_"Capture on!"_

Kate's head whipped around. The others had taken their stances. _Now then..._

A Starly looked right at her. It's eyes blazed. Kate gulped nervously.

_Well, here goes everything!_

She whipped the styler around, trying hard to avoid the Pokemon's attacks. But to no avail. Her styler's energy level was almost zero.

"Kate, pull out! I can take care of the Starly!" Crawford called over.

Kate shook her head determinedly. "No. I can do this!"

The Eevee that had been following the group charged to Kate's side.

"Look out!" Keith cried, momentarily forgetting his own capture.

Kate whirled around as the Eevee approached. _This isn't good..._

The little Pokemon stopped at Kate's side and looked her in the eye. Kate heard a tiny feminine voice in her head.

_Let me help!_

The Eevee tipped her head back and emitted a small cry. _Shadow...BALL!_

She released her attack at the Starly, knocking it to the ground.

_Now's your chance! Capture it already!_

Kate nodded uncertainly at the Eevee then turned to Starly. "Capture...on! Again!"

This time, she managed to capture it.

"Alright, that's all of the Pokemon." Barlow announced.

The teenage boy raced to his girlfriend's side. "Francesca, are you okay?"

She flushed. "I am now."

Elaine made gagging noises, earning her a sharp elbow-in-the-ribs, courtesy of Luana.

Barlow smiled. "I'm glad you're both okay."

As the happy couple walked away, the leader turned to the group. He glared at Kate.

"Why didn't you pull out?" he barked. "Do you realize what would have happened if that Eevee hadn't showed up when it did?"

The Eevee puffed her chest out indignantly. _First of all, I'm **not **an it, I'm a girl. Do you follow?_

Everyone's eyes widened.

_Second of all..._She circled Barlow. _I have a name, and it's **Shadow**. Not 'Eevee', **Shadow**!_

Barlow jumped back. "It-It's talking!" Shadow glared at him. "I-I mean, **she's **talking!"

_And lastly..._Shadow returned to Kate. _Don't talk to the girl-I'm sorry, what was your name? _

"I-I'm Kate."

_Right. Don't talk to Kate so meanly! She did what a good Pokemon Ranger should, and that's final!_

Barlow still looked bewildered. "She's using telepathy!"

Kellyn elbowed Kate. "It looks like Shadow is defending you."

Shadow whirled on him. _No freaking duh, I'm defending her! _The little Pokemon took a deep breath. _Sorry. But of course I'm defending her! She did the right thing. And..what's your name?_

Kellyn blinked. "I-I'm, uh, Kellyn. And this is..."

"I'm Keith." Keith finished with a warm smile at Shadow. "It's nice to meet you Shadow."

Shadow made a noise that reminded Kate of a purr. _The pleasure's all mine_. She pawed at Kate_. Hey, he's kinda cute. No wonder you like him. _

Kate and Keiths' faces turned bright red.

"What the hell?" Keith exclaimed.

"I do not like that idiot!" Kate shouted.

Shadow giggled_. I'm just teasing!_

Everyone burst out laughing. Well, everyone except Keith and Kate, who were silently fuming.

"Shouldn't you be returning home?" Kate asked Shadow irritably.

Shadow cocked her head. _Shouldn't you?_

"Well..yeah..but we still have to clean up after the picnic." Kate returned.

Barlow cut in. "Actually, it is getting late. We'll clean up. You three just go back to school."

Kellyn nodded since Kate and Keith both looked pretty pissed off. "Will do. Let's go, you two."

As they walked off, Shadow took off running after them.

* * *

**The next day...**

"WHOAAA!" Rhythmi gasped, her head darting this way and that. "THIS SCHOOL CLEANS UP GOOD!"

"It's 'well'." Kellyn informed her. Rhythmi was too excited to scowl or kick him. Instead, she continued to examine the halls. "SO PREEETTTY!"

Kate snorted. "So much for being the sophisticated one."

Keith nodded. "Yeah..."

Kate frowned. Keith was normally more excited than this. Something was up.

_Maybe he's still embarressed by what Shadow said... _Kate looked away. _Fine. If he wants to be so ignorant, let him. See if I care. _But she did care. More than she knew she should.

As they filed into the auditorium to hear Mr. Lamont's speech, Kate was surprised when Keith sat next to her.

"Welcome graduating class!" Mr. Lamont called cheerfully from the makeshift stage. "I trust you all are excited to be graduating."

Some kids cheered. Some kids didn't. Some chose to be like Kate and Kellyn and yell:

"BOO!"

...Which Keith normally would have joined in on.

Kate sighed. _It'll blow over...Hopefully..._

Mr. Lamont chuckled. "Well, let's begin this ceremony."

The whole ceremony thing passed like molasses in winter time. Kate was almost asleep when she felt Keith elbow her and hiss:

"Kate. Go up there and give your speech."

Kate's eyes flew open. "What speech?"

Mr. Lamont was prepared to answer, when a loud boom sounded from the basement.

"What was that?"

"What's going on?"

"What just happened?"

"I'll go investigate!" Mr. Kincaid scurried off to the basement. Everyone held their breath, awaiting his return.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped at Mr. Kincaid's scream. Some of them screamed with him.

Two monstrous shapes charged out of the basement, screeching in fury.

"Tangrowth!" Isaac exclaimed, backing away. "Everyone stay calm!"

Kate turned to Keith. "Hey, Keith..."

Keith nodded. "Let's do it."

Kate faced the Tangrowth on the left. "Hey, you!"

It turned to her.

"Take this!" she whipped her styler out.

_Wait for me! _Shadow raced to Kate's side.

"How did you get here?" Kate asked, alarmed.

_I followed you here yesterday. Now, shut up and capture the Tangrowth already!_

Kate scowled, then nodded. "Right."

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

_"Capture on!"_

As Kate whipped the capture line out, Shadow lunged after it, opening her mouth as wide as she could manage.

_Shadow Ba-_

Shadow was cut off as Tangrowth shot a thick vine at her. It wrapped around her and squeezed her tightly.

_Kate...HELP!_

Kate looked around. _What do I do? _She took a deep breath. _Calm down. _Her eyes flashed open and she whipped the capture line around Tangrowth.

The large Pokemon still didn't let go.

_Help...me..._

Kate gasped as Shadow closed her eyes. She felt a spark of fury.

"Let her go!" Kate raced over to Tangrowth and lunged for the vine. This appeared to piss it off even further.

"TanGROWTH!" it roared. Kate shut her eyes and clutched the vine. _Just a little longer!_

Tangrowth let go of Shadow, allowing the little Pokemon to fall to the floor, but continued to swing its vine around.

"Ack!" Kate cried out as she was slammed into the wall. She tried to let go, but was picked up and thrown into the other wall. She slid to the floor.

"Kate!" Keith cried out in horror.

Kate could hear assorted screams and gasps, but she ignored them. She could barely open her eyes. _Aww crap!_

Tangrowth charged.

Kate opened her eyes and trembled.

Suddenly, the Tangrowth stopped, fear spreading over its features. Kate blinked and pulled herself to her feet, feeling lightheaded.

The Tangrowth was definitely scared...but why?

"Tangrowth?" Kate whispered.

The large Pokemon backed away and rejoined the other one, who had already been calmed down. They ran for the doors, and disappeared.

Silence spread over the hall. No one dared to speak, or even to move. Kate glanced around, searching for Shadow. She felt a surge of relief when she saw Rhythmi cradling the little Pokemon.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she stumbled forward.

Keith broke the silence. "Kate!"

The teenage boy raced forward and caught her just before she hit the hard floor.

* * *

Silence.

Kate's pale blue gaze darted around uncertainly. She had just been in the school, trying to capture a Tangrowth. But...what had happened after that?

Realization struck her. _I...I got hit pretty hard. Am I...Am I d-dead? _She shook her head._ No, I can't be. This doesn't look like it would be called Heaven. _A shiver ran up Kate's spine. _This can't be Hell, either. I mean, I wasn't that bad. Was I? _She felt near tears. _I didn't even get to say 'goodbye'! How could this have happened? _Tears ran down her cheek. _What am I supposed to do? _

Everything turned white. Kate shielded her face.

"Mommy, mommy!" a little girl giggled.

"What is it, sweetie?" a woman asked the girl.

Kate dropped her arm and surveyed the scene. She was standing in a meadow, filled with flowers. _This place...It's so familiar!_

Not too far away, a little girl with spiky brown hair handed her mother a bouquet of daisies. The woman smiled, her bright blue eyes twinkling. "Thank you, my dear."

Kate smiled. _I remember this! I was...around six. And Mom took some time off of work to come play with me! Which she never could do very often._

Kate's mom pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes and took the bouquet. "I will put these on my desk, and will be reminded of you whenever I see them. My dear Luna."

Kate froze. _L-Luna? But Mom...It's me! Kate!_

The little girl smiled, and Kate looked into her eyes. They were a deep violet color. _What's going on here..?_

_Everything faded away before Kate could figure anything else out..._

_

* * *

_

"I knew this was a bad idea!"

"Mrs. Dunnivant, I assure you, this will never happen again."

"The hell it won't! I'll make sure of that!"

Kate's eyes flickered open. As they adjusted to the dim light, she realized she could make out a few figures standing around the room. She sat up.

"Katie onee-chan!" Celeste cried, pretty much pinning her sister to the bed. "You're okay!"

Kate chuckled softly. "Of coure I am: I'm me."

"Good to see you amongst the living." Kellyn announced, striding over. Rhythmi, Keith, and Shadow followed slowly.

"I was so worried about you!" Rhythmi sobbed, leaning over to hug her friend.

"You had us _all _worried." Keith corrected her, hugging Kate when Rhythmi pulled away. "Don't ever do something so reckless and stupid _ever _again."

Shadow jumped up onto the bed and looked deeply into Kate's eyes. _I am so sorry this happened! If I had been more careful, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!_

"Don't think like that." Kate said sternly. "It wasn't your fault."

_But-_

The door swung open. A woman stomped inside. "Katie, we're going home."

"What?" everyone cried in unison.

* * *

**Okami: That's it for now. I'll write again as soon as I get the extra time! As always, thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Celeste's Birthday

**Okami: I think I'll have more time for this fan fiction now that I've got a few things figured out. **

**Kate: Yay!**

**Kellyn: No!**

**Keith: I'm just here for the tacos.**

**Okami: *Hands Keith a taco.***

**Keith: 'Kay, I'm out. Peace!**

**Okami: Anyway, please enjoy the newest chapter of Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia!**

**Kellyn: Very unique, original title.**

**Okami: Shut up Kellyn.**

**Kellyn: Hey, you're the one who is arguing with a fictional character.**

**Okami: You have a point.**

**Shadow: _Ooh! Oooh! Can I do the Disclaimer?_**

**Okami: Sure.**

**Shadow: _Ahem. Okami does not own Pokemon._ **

**Kellyn: THANK GOD!**

**Kate & Okami: Shut up Kellyn.**

**

* * *

**

**Previously on Pokemon...**

_The door swung open. A woman stomped inside. "Katie, we're going home."_

_"What?" everyone cried in unison._

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean, _'going home'_?" Kate exclaimed, bolting into an upright position.

"We're going back to Fiore." her mother had said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...I thought you already bought a house here!" Kate protested, standing up. "You can't do this!"

"Kate..." her mother glared at the girl. "I am your mother. I know what's best for you. You could have been killed!"

Kate returned her mother's glare. "But I wasn't!"

"But you could have been!"

An eerie silence fell over the room.

"You have until 9:00 tonight to say your good-byes. We're leaving then." her mother left the room, leaving no room for an argument.

Celeste hugged her sister's waist, seeing as it was the only thing she could reach. "No..."

Kate closed her eyes. "Dammit. Why do I have to screw up everything?"

"Sister...This wasn't your fault." Celeste whispered. "You know how Mommy and Daddy are."

Kellyn, Keith, and Rhythmi had been stunned into silence. Finally, Kellyn spoke up.

"I guess this is it."

Shadow looked pale. _I'm sorry, Katie..._

Kate's eyes snapped open. "No. I came here to become a ranger, and I intend to do just that!"

The group watched in shock as Kate ran after her parents. Celeste's shoulders drooped. "Mommy and Daddy have been against Kate becoming a ranger from the start. I think they were surprised she got in..."

"I wonder why?" Rhythmi mused. "What do they have against rangers?"

Celeste shrugged. "I'm not sure. But if anyone can convince them otherwise, it's Katie."

Rhythmi nodded. "Definitely."

"Didn't she convince Mr. Lamont that this school was haunted?" Kellyn wondered.

Keith snickered. "Yep. That was Kate."

Celeste's bright blue eyes sparkled. "See! We might get to stay!"

* * *

"Mom, Dad, you're being ridiculous!" Kate exclaimed, exasperated.

Mom glared at her. "Oh, we're being ridiculous? Says the girl who almost got killed protecting a rat and still wants to become a ranger!"

Kate's eyes blazed. "Shadow is not a rat! And it was not her fault, she was helping me!"

Dad shook his head. "That's not how the other students put it. Shadow got caught by the Tangrowth and you were the one who helped her."

"Please!" Kate pleaded. "Please let me stay! I can do it!"

"No. You're too young. Maybe in a few years, you can come back. But only if you're good." Dad stated bluntly.

"No!"

Mom whirled on her. "Why can't you just be a normal little girl and listen to your mother and father?"

"Why can't you be a normal mother and listen to what your daughter has to say?" Kate returned.

"We said no, and that's final!" Dad barked.

"Fine." Kate said coldly. "Have it your way. But just know this." she paused, tears clouding her vision. "Parents are supposed to say, 'Follow your dreams.' You two have never supported anything Celeste and I have done. But I love you anyway."

Kate's mother closed her eyes as her daughter walked away. "Wait."

Kate stopped. "What?"

She sighed. "If...If you don't do anything stupid again...You can stay."

Dad looked at his wife, alarmed. She silenced him with a cold glare. "Kate. You can become a ranger."

Kate whirled around and hugged her mother, then her father. "Thank you! I promise, I won't let you down!"

As Kate ran back into the school, Kate's mom smirked evilly. "But you already have, Katie dear."

Dad glared at the woman. "This will corrupt everything!"

Mom held her hand up. "Hey: If the girl wants to get herself into this, let her. I have a feeling she'll see it our way in the end."

* * *

Kate was grinning widely when she returned to her friends. Celeste's eyes sparkled.

"WE'RE STAYING!" Kate announced in a booming voice. Celeste squealed.

Rhythmi was crying tears of joy. "YES!"

Kate blinked. "So...Uh, what happened after I passed out?"

Rhythmi giggled. Kellyn snickered. Keith looked bright red, and was shooting death glares at his two friends.

"What happened?" Kate narrowed her eyes.

"KEITH CARRIED YOU TO THE INFIRMARY!" Kellyn and Rhythmi exclaimed in unison.

Keith turned an even brighter shade of red and fell backwards onto the floor. Kate's face was an even redder color.

"Uh, after that?" she asked, desperate to change the subject.

Celeste giggled. "That's when we showed up. We knew it was Graduation day, so we decided to come see you."

"Oh yeah. How did the rest of the ceremony go? Where was everyone stationed?" Kate felt slightly nervous.

Rhythmi beamed. "Mr. Lamont announced that the four of us-you, Keith, Kellyn, and me-would be stationed in Vientown!"

"Oh yeah!" Kate did a fist pump.

"Hey, shouldn't you be taking it easy?" Kellyn asked. "You're still pretty banged up."

Kate shook her head. "No way, dude. Too psyched now!"

Everyone laughed, except Keith who was still unconscious.

"Uh..So how do we wake Keith up?" Kate asked.

"How about you give him a kiss!" Kellyn exclaimed, causing Rhythmi and Celeste to giggle.

That woke him up.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You. Kellyn." Keith hissed.

"And when you're dead, I'll kill you again!" Kate interjected.

Everyone blinked, then burst into laughter.

* * *

"SISTER!" Celeste raced out of the house at an abnormal speed for her age and tackled Kate.

"Happy birthday, Cici!" Kate ruffled her sister's fine honey-colored hair.

Celeste giggled. "I'm so happy we're all together!"

Rhythmi laughed.

Celeste crawled off her sister and stood up. "Hi, Rhythmi!"

Rhythmi hugged the little girl. "Happy birthday, Celeste!"

Kellyn jumped out from behind a tree. "Yo, yo, Cici! Happy B-day!"

Celeste giggled.

"Happy birthday!" Keith joined in, trying hard not to look at Kate.

_Happy Birthday! _Shadow made that purring sound at Celeste.

"Thank you, everyone!" the little five-almost-six year old beamed.

"So, where are Mom and Dad? I don't see them anywhere." Kate noted as the group walked inside.

Celeste sighed. "They had to leave for work."

Kate scowled and grumbled. "And on your birthday, too."

Shadow pressed close against Kate.

Celeste shrugged. "Well, it's okay, 'cause Big Sister and her friends are here!"

Kate was obviously upset. "But, we leave for Vientown tomorrow. Do you think they'll be back?"

Celeste shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. But I can take care of myself if they aren't home!"

Kate sighed and ruffled her sister's hair. "Well, let's not worry about it now. Let's enjoy your birthday: I think you'll like your presents!"

Celeste's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Really? Oh, thank you, everyone!"

The evening passed quickly, and after the cake and ice cream, Celeste finally got to open her presents.

"Here, Celeste!" Rhythmi giggled. "I think you'll love your present."

Celeste opened the little package, careful not to rip the paper, which was unusual for a five year old. "SO CUUTE!" she squealed, hugging the little life-like doll dressed in clothes matching Celeste's frilly blue dress. She collected herself and faced Rhythmi. Bowing politely, she murmured, "Domo arigatou gozaimasu."

Rhythmi, looking slightly surprised by Celeste's manners, nodded. "Uh...You're, err, welcome."

Celeste smiled.

Kellyn handed her a brown paper bag. Celeste blinked and reached in.

_"Zombie Slayer III?" _Kate arched an eyebrow at Kellyn. He grinned.

"What? You're never too young to learn how to kill zombies!"

Celeste giggled. "Cool!"

"See?" Kellyn smirked. "Five year old girls love to play zombie-killing games."

"My turn. Okay, Celeste, close your eyes." Keith instructed.

Celeste followed instructions.

Keith quickly slipped a baseball cap onto her head and turned it sideways.

Celeste opened her eyes and squealed.

"Awesome! Now I can be like Katie!" she actually hugged Keith, turning his face a pale shade of pink. "Uh..You're welcome."

Kate smiled warmly at her sister, and pulled out a small box with a little red bow on it. Celeste slowly opened it and gasped.

It was a little silver locket with a C and a K engraved on it. Inside, a little picture of Kate holding a baby stared back at them.

"That's you not long after you were born." Kate informed her sister. "The doctor's said you weren't gonna make it. They were wrong."

Celeste immediately pulled the necklace on, then hugged Kate. "Thank you..."

Shadow padded over. _Sorry I couldn't get you a gift. I don't have any money._

Celeste smiled, still a little surprised she could hear Shadow. It had taken almost an hour to explain the concept to her. "It's okay, Shadow. I'm just glad you're here!" she hugged the little Pokemon.

"It's getting late. You should get to bed." Kate noted, looking out the window, then checking the clock. "If Mom and Dad walked in right now, they would be angry you weren't already in bed."

Celeste nodded, barely stifling a yawn. "Night..."

As the little girl headed up the stairs, Kate turned to the others. "Keith, Kellyn, you'll be sharing the guest bedroom. Have fun." She pushed the guys in front of a door and turned to Rhythmi and Shadow. "You two can come with me to my room upstairs."

Once upstairs, Rhythmi collapsed onto the air mattress. "I'm worn out. But it must be worse for you. You're head okay?"

Kate nodded. "Yeah. I got rid of the headache hours ago."

"Good." Rhythmi yawned. "Well, good night..."

Kate crawled onto her bed, which was nothing more than a hard mattress about two inches thick, an old pillow case stuffed with an old sweater, and a thin black blanket. "Sleep tight." Shadow jumped up onto the bed beside Kate. She curled up and fell asleep instantly. Comforted by the little Pokemon's presence, she slowly drifted off.

* * *

_"LUNA!" a woman wailed._

_"It'll be okay, Alice."_

_"We killed our only daughter, Jake!"_

_"For research."_

_"But still! What if someone finds out?"_

_"Good point."_

_"We'll get arrested!"_

_"No, we won't. Not if anyone doesn't notice our daughter's absence."_

_"But she's dead!"_

_"We're scientists. We can clone her or create a new daughter in a test tube or something."_

_"I suppose you're right. But we must dispose of Luna all together."_

_"I'll get on it now."_

Kate's blood turned to ice. _Alice and Jake! That's Mom and Dad! _her heart stopped. _And...they killed Luna! The little girl in the meadow, the one that looked just like me! _she tried to breathe, but found it impossible. _What if they do the same to Celeste? Or me? What is going on here? Who are they really?_

Before she could get any more answers, she felt someone shaking her shoulder, and the dream faded away.

* * *

**Okami: How ya like that chapter? A little light has been shed on that Luna girl. Hehehe.**

**Anyway, I figured I might as well do this, to get everyone caught up with the characters so far. I'll do this in the future, too.**

Kathryn Elizabeth Dunnivant(Kate):

Kate is the protagonist in this story. She is the youngest, and has spiky brown hair in two pigtails and pale blue eyes. She's a bit of a tomboy, and can be a little impatient and reckless at times. She also has a fiery temper. Underneath it all, though, is a kind, caring girl who just want to do what is right.

Alice Dunnivant:

Alice is Kate's mother, but doesn't act motherly at all. She is slightly taller than Kate and has dark brown hair she keeps clipped back in a bun. Her eyes are a strange shade of violet. According to Kate's dream, she helped kill Luna, who was apparently her daughter. But, was Kate's dream true, or is Alice just a workaholic with no time for her kids?

Jacob Dunnivant(Jake):

Jake is Kate's father, but does a horrible job at being one. He is taller than Alice and has short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He, according to Kate's dream, helped murder his daughter, Luna. Whether the dream was true or not will be revealed later.

Celeste Dunnivant(Cici):

Celeste, often referred to as Cici by Kate, is the youngest in the Dunnivant family. She has thin honey-colored hair and sapphire blue eyes. While she tends to wear frilly, lacy clothes, she does have a tomboyish side, much like her sister.

Luna Dunnivant:

Little is known about Luna, other than the unclear information from Kate's dreams. She has spiky brown hair, much like Kate's, but has violet-colored eyes, much like Alice's.

Keith Bryant:

Keith is one of the male protagonists. He has reddish brown hair and emerald-colored eyes. He appears to care for Kate as more than a friend, but won't admit it. He's very protective, but can be a bit of a show-off sometimes.

Rhythmi Little:

Rhythmi is the second of the female protagonists. She has curly blond hair, often described as poofy by Kate, and brilliantly azure eyes. She can be very bossy and pushy, but has a heart of gold underneath it all.

Kellyn Moore:

Kellyn is the second of the male protagonists. He has spiky brown hair and blue eyes. Kellyn is a bit of a dunce, and is the clown of the group, but really does care about his friends underneath. He cares for Kate as a little sister.

**Okami: That's it for now! Please, people, review!**


End file.
